Jack's Decision
by Jackson W. York
Summary: One night Jack is confronted by Pitch Black who tells him his feelings for him...but so does Bunnymund. Pitch/Jack and Later Jack/Bunnymund
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay guys this is my first non-Transformers Fanfic so...hopefully it isn't to bad...R and R

Jack's Decision

Author's POV

* * *

Jack Frost sat in a tree peering out onto the town of Burgess. He smiled to himself, everything was perfect. The night was quiet and soon Sandy would be delivering his dream sand to all the children of the town. He sat back admiring his work on the town, he had made a gentle snow, not to much and not to little, a blanket of snow for the town.

"Beautiful" Said a dark deep voice which made even the winter spirit's blood freeze. He looked down and saw the same glowing yellow eyes he had fought a few years ago.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked and received a dark chuckle in return.

"Watching you" Pitch replied with a grin.

"W-What?" Jack asked in shock while blushing. Pitch chuckled and vanished and reappeared next to the teen spirit.

"You heard me Frost..." Pitch said with a grin leaning ever closer to the guardians face.

"Get away from me!" Jack yelled and fell backwards out of the tree. He screamed while he fell but quieted as he was caught. He looked at his savor and saw the same glowing gold eyes. Jack jumped up and grabbed his staff.

"Look Pitch I don't know what you want...or why you want it...but you need to get out of here" Jack said with a little fright in his voice. Pitch grinned and smirked as he followed the boy as he backed away.

"You know what I want...and it scares you...because you want it too Jack" Pitch said with a dark hiss, Jack gulped as his back hit a tree and he looked at the menacing figure.

"I...I don't know what your talking about..." Jack whimpered.

"Oh...Jack you know you can't lie to me" Pitch said and kissed the teen quiet roughly and broke it leaving Jack without breath.

"P-pitch..." Jack started but was interrupted.

"Oi What's going on" Said a powerful accented voice.

"Hello Rabbit" Pitch hissed as the spring guardian who walked closer, his eyes narrowing.

"Get away from him Pitch..." Bunnymund said and balled his fist.

"Go suck an egg" Pitch spat at the rabbit.

"Oh you are going to pay for that" Bunnymund said and swung his fist his hand going through black sand.

"Bye Frost" Pitch said as he vanished. Jack blushed and looked at his fellow guardian still frozen in place.

"Ya okay snowflake?" Bunny asked the teen as he neared. Jack nodded and hugged the Rabbit and cried gently into his fur.

"Jack?" Bunny asked as he rubbed his back. Jack looked up and sniffled.

"Yeah Bunny?" Jack whimpered.

"I am not going to let him near you again...got it?" Bunny vowed and Jack nodded and hugged the bunny. Bunnymund held the boy close to him for a while.

"Bunny?" Jack asked and the guardian looked down.

"Yeah Snowflake?" He asked the boy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jack asked and let go of the bunny.

"Well...because...I...I like you frost...I care about you...I guess you could say...I love you snowflake" Bunny said letting a blush show through.

"Oh..." Jack said and stepped back. Bunny looked up and looked at the teen scared.

"S-sorry...I shouldn't have said anything" Bunny said and sighed, he thumped his foot and was about to jump through the rabbit hole but stopped when he felt a cold hand on his arm. He looked over to see Jack standing there.

"Bunny...I just need uh...time...to think about this okay" Jack said and Bunny sighed and nodded.

"Okay Frost...come see me when you want to talk" He said and left, leaving the poor teen alone, he sighed and growled. Why...why was this happening? Pitch was right...he was attracted to him...how could he not be with a voice like that? But...Bunnymund...there was so much to love about him...his protectiveness and gentleness. GAH! He might be 300 years old but he was too young to deal with this. He flew off with a huff and landed in the one place where he could be alone.

"Frost?" A deep sultry voice said. Jack growled and turned around to see Pitch standing there.

"What?" Jack growled at the Nightmare king.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay..." Pitch asked as he walked toward the teen.

"WELL I AM NOT!" Jack exploded and caused a distant avalanche. "I'm confused! I don't even know if I like guys...let alone you...or..." Jack said and drifted off and looked away.

"Or who Jackson" Pitch said his anger boiling up in him.

"It doesn't matter! I...am to young for this..." Jack growled and sat down.

"Jack...listen...I know we have had our...differences..." Pitch said as he sat next to the boy. "But...Jack honestly I never wanted to harm you...that's one reason I wanted you to join me" Pitch said and rubbed his arm.

"And the whole...Nightmares forever thing..." Jack said as he looked at the man next to him.

"Uh...well...that is besides the point...the point is Jack I will not pressure you to do anything...like I said I never want to harm you" Pitch said and hugged Jack.

"Pitch...I just want...I want to be alone" Jack said and Pitch nodded.

"Okay Jack...when you need me...you know where I am" Pitch said as he vanished.

Jack sighed and looked out over the frozen tundra and growled and laid his head on his arms. What was he too do...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors Pov

Jake laid on his ice bed and glared at the ceiling. This was to fast…in one night not only did a enemy reveal that he had feeling for the boy, but so did his friend. It was too much, Jack was about to lose his mind. He said up with a huff and paced around his home, which was nothing more than a glacier he caved into. He growled and walked to the very end of the room and sat down with his back against the ice wall. It had been two weeks since the incident in question and he knew that sooner or later North would come looking for him…then he would be in trouble. But what could he do? His life had just jumped ahead of him and he was caught in the aftershock.

"I wish someone could just make this decision for me…" Jack grumbled under his breath. He sat there in silence for a bit until his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking. He groaned and stood, he walked over to the entrance to see who was disturbing him.

"Where have you been?! We have been worried sick about you!" Said a blur of flying colors.

"Hi tooth" Jack mumbled and the fairy moved close to Jack.

"Okay what is wrong?" Tooth asked a bit to close to his face.

"Nothing…" Jack sighed and walked into his dwelling with tooth following close behind.

"Come on Jack you know you can trust me…" Tooth said and sat next to the boy who had taken a seat on the floor. Jack sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Tooth…in one night my life just took off and left me behind" Jack said and sighed. Tooth looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Jack?" Tooth asked concerned and put a arm around the teen.

"Two weeks ago…Pitch found me…" Jack said and Tooth tensed.

"What?! D-Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Tooth said freaking out. Jack held her still.

"No no no he didn't hurt me…he…he kissed me and told me he loved me" Jack mumbled, leaving the fairy frozen.

"Oh…." Tooth responded.

"Yeah…and if that isn't bad enough….B-Bunny told me the same thing" Jack said quietly.

"Ohh…" Tooth only responded.

"Yeah and….it all happened so fast and I have to decide between both of them and they hate each other and Pitch is evil and I am just a kid you know…I have no idea what to do" Jack said just fast enough to sound like Tooth. Tooth hugged the poor winter spirit and rubbed his back.

"Jack…listen…You just need to clear your mind and relax okay?" Tooth said and smiled.

"B-But" Jack said and Tooth put a finger over his mouth.

"No buts…just do that okay?" Tooth said and saw the boy do it.

"Okay now…I want you to look into your heart and tell me whose face you see" Tooth said watching the boy.

"What if I don't see anyone?" Jack asked and Tooth giggled.

"Then that means neither are the one" Tooth replied and Jack smirked a little and stayed quiet for a minute and slowly his smile got brighter and brighter.

"You know who it is?" Tooth asked also grinning.

"Yeah…and honestly…I think I have always liked him I just didn't know it" Jack mumbled still smiling.

"Who is it Jack?" Tooth asked and her wings buzzed to life with excitement.

"Its-" Jack started but was interrupted by North who stormed into his home.

"Jack. There is a problem" North said and Jack paled (if it was possible).

"What happened?" Jack and tooth asked.

"Pitch…attack the warren" North said and Jack jumped up and ran out side and let the wind take and guide him to the warren.

* * *

Jack arrived at the warren quite quickly and gasped at the damage he saw. The usually green grass was now black and dead, in fact most of the plants were as well. Jack looked around and listened, he heard grunts from a direction and followed it. He frozen when he saw Pitch and Bunny circling each other.

"Oh your going to get it Mate. No one and I mean NO ONE! Destroys my home and lives" Bunnymund said.

"Oh…but I did…and I am still very much alive" Pitch said and attacked the rabbit with two nightmares. Bunny dodged and grunted as he swung a fist and the nightmare king, successfully knocking him on his ass.

"That is for my warren!" Bunny growled and pitched the being up. "And this is for Jack!" Bunny said and swung again but missed as Pitch dissolved into sand and reformed behind him and punched him in his back knocking over the spring guardian.

"That was also for Jack" Pitch hissed and created a sword out of nightmare sand and aimed it at the rabbits back. Jack starred terrified and jumped up.

"STOP!" Jack said and instantly the warren was frozen over and both Pitch and Bunny looked up at him.

"Jack" they said and unison.

"Pitch…get away from him" Jack yelled at the Nightmare King.

"But Jack…why have this furry bastard when you can have me…I can make you scream in more ways than one" Pitch said with a smirk.

"Okay that was gross…" Jack muttered and jumped down to the two, Pitch shrugged and stepped away from Bunnymund. Jack helped the poor guardian to his legs and pulled him close.

"I made my decision and I have chosen Bunny" Jack growled at the Man standing a little way away.

"…Fine Jack…but be warned…when I want something…I stop at nothing to get it" Pitch vowed and dissolved. Bunny looked at Jack and smiled.

"You really do chose me snowflake?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah I do my Easter kangaroo" Jack said with a smirk, Bunny frowned a little but smiled again.

"Thank you" Bunny said and kissed Jack with passion.

* * *

**AN:** Another short chapter. Sorry that it is a little fast pace :( I am trying to work on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack awoke in his ice cave. He smiled and got up and grabbed his hoddie and staff. He knew what his dream was trying to tell him. He went the door and froze when he saw who was standing there.

"Hello Jack" Pitch said and walked in making the boy back up.

"P-pitch wha-how did you find me?" Jack asked and Pitch chuckled.

"Antarctica Jack…I know you better than you think" Pitch said and smiled at the teen. So have you made your decision?" Pitch asked and rubbed the boy's cheek.

"Y-yes….and it isn't you" Jack said and Pitch starred at the boy and sighed.

"Why…he is a freaking Bunny for Manny sake!" Pitch growled.

"Because he has never tried to kill me!" Jack said and Pitch pinned the boy against the wall.

"But I know things he doesn't…." Pitch whispered and leaned forward and licked Jack's ear and whispered "I know what turns you on…I know you love when people rub here" Pitch said and rubbed Jacks bare ass causing Jack to moan.

"P-pitch please" Jack whimpered.

"Please what?" Pitch asked and gave Jack a hickey on the neck making Jack thrust his hips forward and making him blush.

"L-let me go…I..I don't" Jack tried to talked but gave up when Pitch kissed him with passion. Jack internally moaned and growled at himself as he felt him member began to harden.

"Oh…Jack…see you do want me…at least your body does" Pitch hissed and groped Jack's crotch making the boy gasp.

"N-no…I w-want b-bunny" Jack said and Pitch squeezed a little too hard making Jack yelp.

"Jack…look me in the eyes and tell me that" Pitch whispered and Jack looked at Pitch in the eyes and his bit his bottom lip and looked away.

"See…I knew you really wanted me" Pitch said triumphantly and Jack sighed and moaned.

"YES! GOD YES! Pitch I want you…I need you!" Jack surprised himself by begging.

"Is that so?" Pitch said and slid his hand down Jack's pants and grasped Jack's cold throbbing member and moaned himself.

"Yessssss" Jack hissed.

"Good…now…" Pitch said and kneeled and took Jack's pants down and grinned when he saw Jack's hard cock jump up and he licked the tip and moaned. Jack moaned and thrust and caused his entire cock to slide down Pitches throat and both moaned at that. Pitch bobbed on Jack's hard cock and started to stroke his cock which was actually a little smaller than the teens. Jack moaned and tensed up as he released himself in Pitches mouth. The Nightmare king grinned and swallowed every bit. He let Jack go to the floor, the winter spirit had exhausted himself and was falling asleep.

"Oh..no no no no sleeping…the fun has just began" Pitch said and turned Jack on to his stomach.

"Yes…please make love to me Pitch…I love you and only you" Jack moaned and yelled out in painful passion when Pitch entered him.

* * *

"Well…I guess frost made his choice" Bunnymund sniffled as he looked through his binoculars and swallowed. He thumped his foot and jumped down his rabbit hole and entered his warren. He sniffled and through his binoculars on the ground and shattered them and dropped to his knees and sobbed.

"NO!" He yelled out and sniffled. "He was my little snowflake…mine" Bunny whimpered and curled in on himself.

* * *

AN: Short I know but I am trying to update all my stories.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Chapter

Jack woke up with a start. He looked around and calmed down when he didn't see pitch.

"Good morning Frost" said a dark but somewhat tired voice. Jack frost and looked behind him to see pitch smiling at him. Jack blushed when he remember the previous night. He looked down and noticed he was naked, which made him blush more.

"H-Hi pitch...um d-did that really happen? I mean..." Jack tried but mumbled the last of it, Pitch smirked and sat up and held the teen close to his chest.

"You mean did I make you surrender to me...did I make you beg while I took you?" Pitch asked with a smug grin and Jack nodded. "Yes..." Pitch hissed in his ear.

"But...I..I had chosen Bunny" Jack muttered and Pitch smiled a little.

"Jack...you chose me" Pitch whispered and Jack moaned.

"No. He chose me" Said a anger deep voice. They both looked up to see Bunny standing there and suddenly Jack felt anger and fright toward the Bunny.

"Bunny..." Jack started and the rabbit held up a paw.

"Save it snowflake...you can explain later" Bunny said and Pitch growled.

"No he wont, because he is mine. Heh...were are Blackice..." Pitch chuckled while stroking Jack's hair, making Bunny pissed.

"GRRR NO! HE IS MINE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE NEEDS OR WANTS!" Bunny exploded in anger. Pitch chuckled and got up and walked over to Bunny, still nude and smiled.

"Oh I know exactly what he needs, And. It. Isn't. You" Pitch said poking the rabbits chest after each word. Bunny's eyes narrowed and he clinched his fist. Pitch chuckled and walked back to Frost. "No what Jack needs is a real man...not a adorable bunny" Pitch said. That did it...that was the last straw. Bunny leaped onto Pitch and held him by his throat up against a wall.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bunny roared at Pitch who grinned and dissolved into sand and got behind Bunny and pinned him to a wall.

"Now you will know what a real man feels like" Pitch hissed into Bunny's ear, Bunny went pale and struggled as he felt the heat of Pitch on his ass. He growled and tried to get free. He shut his eyes and waited...and waited...and waited. He tried to move and found he could. He looked behind him to see Pitch frozen solid in ice. He looked over at Jack who was holding his staff.

"Snowflake?" Bunny asked and Jack wiped a tear away from his eye.

"He was hurting you...I forgot he was a bad guy" Jack muttered and sat on his bed.

Bunny walked over and sat next to him, he wrapped his arms around the teen and held him. Jack began to tear up and he buried his face in Bunny's neck.

"I am sorry Bunny...I chose you and I will always choose you" Jack muttered and Bunny felt his heart beat fast as he held the still nude boy in his arms.

"Its okay snowflake...I know...I know" Bunny soothed the boy, they sat like this for a few and Bunny cleared his throat. "Jack?"

"Yeah Bunny?" Jack asked still enjoying being held.

"Would you like to move into the warren with me?" he asked and Jack faced him and nodded.

"Great...but first..." Bunny said and looked down, Jack followed suit and saw he was not wearing anything, he jumped up and quickly got dressed.

* * *

Bunny and Jack were just about to leave when they turned back to Pitch who was still frozen.

"What are we going to do with him?" Jack asked and Bunny walked over and looked at the Nightmare king embedded in ice, he smirked, he pushed the ice over causing it to shatter when it hit the floor.

"Lets go" Bunny said as he and Frost left. They arrived at the warren later and after Bunny had shown Jack around they made there way to the bedroom for some much needed 'healing'

* * *

_**Back at the ice cave.**_

* * *

Black sand poured out of the ice, wind swirled and whispered as the sand built up structure, soon a dark figure became fully living. He narrowed his eyes as he whispered a vow that even Manny knew was true: Jack you will be mine

AN: This is the last Chapter


End file.
